Fear of Victory/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Fear of Victory" from season one, which aired on September 29, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. FEARFUL TELEGRAM * Boseman: Look at Gotham States' Brian Rogers! He's a one man offense! With a peak performance this weekend against that tough Tech team, all that guarantees is that Rogers is a big buck pro contract. * Dick Grayson: (Mutes TV) Sounds like it's off to the pros for you, roommate! * Brian Rogers: Maybe!- but he's right, the scouts will be watching me real close against Tech. * Dick: Oh, no sweat. You'll dazzle them! * Brian: I hope so. Making the pros means I can help out my folks! Maybe even put my sister through college! (Dick turns on the volume of the TV again) * Boseman: Time for Boseman's bloopers and boy they were coming off the walls this week! Heavily favored middle-weight champion, Rudy Lovell set two new records: one for the shortest fight in history, the other for the 50 yard dash. Goalie Rick Gale came up with another way to protect his goal; rather unorthodox, wouldn't you say, Rick? But effective. And here's top seed, Chris Adams making it look like she's in the wrong racket. Seriously though, this was mighty puzzling behaviour from some of our finest athletes! * Dick: (Tuns TV Off) I'll say... DOOR KNOCKS * Telegram Man: Telegram for Brian Rogers. * Brian: Uh... here you go. * Telegram Man: Good evening, gentlemen. * Brian: This is weird! * Dick: Let me se! - "Dear Brian. Best of luck against Tech. And remember that, only a fool knows no fear. I'm betting on it. A fan" -- * Brian: As I said... * Dick and Brian: Weird! ---- FEAR STRIKES * Boseman: And yet another bad pass by Rogers! Brian Rogers is having the worst day of his collegial career! * Dick: Come on, Brian! Get it together! * Brian: ah... alright, alright. L-let's try a run...off tackle * Player 1: On 10 and 25? We need a pass! * Brian: Oh, yeah... yeah. Okay, okay... Yeah, yeah. Sure. Pass. * Player 1: Are you okay, man? * Brian: Yeah, yeah! N-no, no problem! * Boseman: Ball snatch, Rogers is going back... * Brian: AAAHH- NO- DON'T HURT ME! DON'T HURT ME! -- It was so big! A-and scary! I-I couldn't... * Doctor: It's gonna be alright, son. I gotta take you to the infirmary for observation. ---- PANIC ATTACK * Robin: It was unbelievable, Batman! The guy totally freaked, right there on the field! Brian Rogers! The Rock! * Batman: He was under a lot of pressure, Robin. You can never tell when... (Batmam notices a heist in progress) Oh-oh. Time to punch in! * Thief #1: Oh no. Not him! Come on, this way! * Batman: (notices Robin's panic attack) Robin! * Thief #1: (after tossing a block to Batman) He don't stop! * Thief #2: That's cos he don't know when to quit! * Batman: Robin... give me a hand! * Robin: I- I c-can't! * Thief #1: Hey, Batman! Catch this! * Robin: (as Batman falls) NOOOO! BATMAN SWINGS THROUGH AN APARTMENT WINDOW. A WOMAN TENANT IS STARTLET AT THE INTRUDER * Woman: Oh my! (Batman stands up) Oh! My... (Batman leaves the apartment and gives the lady a small grin) * Thief #1: Hey Boy Blunder! What's the matter? Bat got your tongue? Hahahaha * Thief #2: This will take care of bird boy! BATMAN CAPTURES THE THUGS AND SAVES ROBIN * Batman: Alright, Robin. Pull yourself together! * Robin: I don't know what happened to me! I- I was scared to death! I couldn't even think! It was so unreal! ---- THE INVESTIGATION * Batman: It's too strange that both you and your roommate would have panick attacks on the same day! * Robin: I still can't believe it! I- I coulda gotten you killed! * Batman: Calm down. We'll get a lead on it! (Batman picks the telegram and notices dust) Did you see this? * Robin: The screwy telegram? Sure. Hey, what's this? * Batman: Our lead. IN THE BATCAVE * Batman: (Batman picks up a lab cat) Take it easy, fella. I suspect the chemical is absorbed through the skin. * Robin: Nothing's happening! * Batman: Yet. (Batman takes a mouse to the cat and it is scared) Just as I thought. The fear chemical is activated by adrenaline. So whenever you, or Brian, or any of the other athletes got agitated... * Robin: The stuff kicks in, turning our excitement to fear. But how long is this gonna last? * Batman: I'm afraid there's only one person who can answer that: the Professor of Fear himself, The Scarecrow. * Robin: No, it can't be. He's locked up in Arkham... isn't he? ---- THE ASYLUM * Cook: This is for Jonathan Crane. * Orderly: I got it! Hey, corn on the cob! A scarecrow's gotta love that. Heh heh heh! THE COOK WALKS AWAY AS THE ORDERLY DUMPS THE FOOD IN THE TRASH * Batman: Has Professor Crane lost his appetite? * Orderly: You're not supposed to be here! * Batman: But the Scarecrow is. * Orderly: What-- What do you mean? He's in his cell. * Batman: I'd like to make sure of that. * Orderly: Take my word, I-- I just saw him five minutes ago. * Batman: Then you won't mind if I pay him a visit. * Orderly: NO! No, you can't do that! It's against the rules! You can't-- * Batman: Stay with him, Robin. * Robin: F-fine with me! BATMAN ENTERS THE HIGH SECURITY AREA AND WALKS PAST THE OTHER INMATES TO SCARECROW'S CELL * Joker: The cowl is familiar, but I'm blanking on the face! * Orderlie: No. Don't go in! Don't do it! No! DON'T! * Robin: Wait... * Batman: (entering Scarecrow's cell) Professor Crane? (Batman learns it's just a dummy) ---- MR. LUCKY * Leon the Bookie: 26-8, 27-9, Twenty eight thousand dollars. * Mr. Lucky: It's a pleasure doing business. * Leon: You've been winning a lot lately, Mr...? * Mr. Lucky: You may call me "Lucky". * Leon: Yeah? Well, Lucky, that's what you must be, 'cause I ain't seen you lose. Not even once over the last week. * Lucky: Yes, well, I make my own luck.(leaves) * Leon: (to his lackey) That "Lucky" knows something. I want to know it too. Be persuasive. THE THUG FOLLOWS LUCKY TO AN ABANDONED BUILDING AND THE MAN CONFRONTS HIM * Lucky: Lost? You have that bewildered look... but your sort always does. * Lackey: I ain't lost. I'm looking for you! I wanna know how come you always win, Mr. "Lucky". * Lucky: It's quite simple, actually. I fix the games. * Lackey: You can't fix all those sports. Nobody can. * Lucky: Oh, ye of little brain, allow me to illustrate. (holds up an envelope) Here. (taps the envelope on Lackey's face, giving off signs of powder) You can read, can't you? * Lackey: "Boo!" Hey, is this some kinda joke? * Scarecrow: It's no joke, I assure you. It's the fear of victory, and the agony of... (Lackey grabs him and reveals his true form) the Scarecrow! So now you understand step one in how I fix an athletic contest. I shall proceed to step two... * Lackey: No! No! Get away! ---- FIGHTING AGAINST FEAR * Lackey: s gonna get me...s gonna get me! * Commissioner Gordon: That's how we found him, scared as a rat in a cat convention. I've never seen anything like it. * Batman: You haven't been watching the sports channel. * Gordon: Sports? You mean those athletes. What's that got to do with...? * Batman: Put two and two together, Commissioner. That goon in there works for Leon "The Bookie", and word has it he's been taking it on the chin lately. * Gordon: You're telling me that that walking pile of straws scares the stuffing out of sports stars and then bets against their teams? * Batman: Exactly. A perfect way to scare up some quick cash for his sick schemes. IN THE BATCAVE * Robin: (walking on a narrow path above a chasm) Step, Dick. You can do it. No! I'm not afraid! Not afraid! I'm not..Nooo... (Batman saves Robin from falling) I learned to walk on a high wire and now I can't stand on a step stool without freaking! I- I'm no good to you anymore. * Batman: Easy, Dick. It's bound to wear off. But in the meantime, you've got to fight it! Regain control. Come on. * Robin: Where? * Batman: I thought we'd catch a game tonight. The Gothan Knights are favourite 4 to 1 thanks to their quarterback, Mitch Nole. * Robin: You think he's gonna... get a telegram? * Batman: I'd say it's a good bet. * Robin: Ugh... I dunno. I'll only get in the way. * Batman: You could be my extra set of eyes. Get in. I'll drive real slow. ---- GAME NIGHT * Robin: Okay, Robin. Get it together. * Courier: Telegram for Mitch Nole. (Batman seizes his arm) What?! What's wrong? All I did was double-park! I'll move it, I swear! (Batman groans and lets him go) * Robin: Alright Scarecrow, what's your game plan this time? IN THE MATCH * Boseman: Mitch Nole is ripping the Colonials apart! Four hundred yards pass and the game's not over yet! * Scarecrow: There's enough powder in that helmet to panic a pachyderm! (Another great play) He should be prostrating himself, crying for mercy! * Batman: Change of luck, Scarecrow? * Scarecrow: You! * Batman: You're aware that gambling is illegal in Gotham? * Scarecrow: I need the money, Batman. You know the cost of chemicals these days. (pulls a test-tube of fear toxin out of his pocket and dangles it above the crowd below) And it will take much more than this to bring every pathetic person in Gotham to their knees, kissing my feet! (Batman continues to move towards him) No closer, Batman, unless you want a stampede of half-crazed humanity crushing and clawing each other! * Robin: Oh no! Come on, Robin! Get a grip! * Scarecrow: Now... What guarantee do I have that you won't follow me? * Batman: You have my word Scarecrow. Just don't drop the vial. * Scarecrow: At truly, Batman? I prefer a little insurance that should be otherwise occuppied. THE VIAL FALLS * Boseman: (referring to the game) It's a fumble! This could mean disaster for Gotham! (Robin swings underneath, catching the tube) Wait! Look at that! What a recovery! * Batman: Good work, Robin. * Robin: I also snagged the helmet with some of this stuff in it. * Batman: Looks like you got a handle on your problem. * Robin: Yeah. I'm getting there. AFTERMATH * Reporter: The Gotham Knights wasted no time signing Brian Rogers, making our local champ their first round draft pick. * Bruce: Looks like your friend is back on track again. * Dick: Yeah. I can't wait to congratulate him. * Bruce: You could always send a telegram. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues